<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You light me up like I'm some kind of saint by blackstyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344319">You light me up like I'm some kind of saint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstyx/pseuds/blackstyx'>blackstyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, M/M, Rimming, Unprotected Sex, sexual awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstyx/pseuds/blackstyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hands that had been holding daggers minutes ago slipped over lean muscles, disappearing between his legs and then wandered up his chest again. Ignis still had his back halfways turned to Noctis and he was glad for it as he swallowed a tiny whimper, the back of his hand pressed <br/>against his lips.</p>
<p>Maybe by studying from afar, Noctis could find the answer to what it was that kept driving him away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Ignoct Spice-a-thon</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You light me up like I'm some kind of saint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New profile, new contribution to this wonderful fandom. A heartfelt thank you goes out to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescence/pseuds/Crescence">Crescence</a>. Without her, I wouldn't have been able to post this little story. Thank you so much. Their first kiss is for you ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You need to watch your steps!” Gladio yelled as he sent Noctis flying across the room. It wasn’t the first time that day and Noctis already knew it wouldn’t be the last. They had been on it for the past two hours, one of a half he had spent training with Ignis, something that only rarely happened due to Ignis’ tight schedule. But once it was obvious Ignis was the one to win when it came to daggers and lances, Gladio willingly took a step back and supervised their training. </p>
<p>And now that he got his ass handed to him more than once by Ignis, it was Gladio’s turn in torturing Noctis. For some reasons his mind wasn’t into it. He had the techniques down, knew how to balance out each individual weapon, and most importantly he knew Gladio’s tactics. He should have been doing better than this, but he wasn’t and it irritated him even more which resulted in more mistakes. </p>
<p>When Noctis fought with Ignis, he could tell what distracted him from their training. Noctis had seen him fight, how he switched effortlessly from dagger to lance and back again without thinking too much about it. The weapons looked like an extension of his body, bending which way Ignis deemed necessary. So that part wasn’t too perplexing to Noctis. What caught him off guard more than once were the flips and high kicks, Ignis catapulting his body into the air with such an ease, Noctis could only watch him mesmerized. And yes, maybe that was something he still thought about while Gladio came charging at him with his greatsword. As it seemed it wasn’t only Noctis learning new tricks, but Ignis as well, and those tricks left Noctis fascinated. Yes, he could warp, the magic his lineage offered to him giving him an advantage, but seeing what Ignis’ body was capable of doing without higher powers was something else. </p>
<p>Like before, Noctis wasn’t quick enough to dodge Gladio’s attack which landed him on the ground. So now he laid on his back and stared at the ceiling, the fading image of Ignis in the air in front of his eyes. Until Gladio’s face erased it completely. </p>
<p>“I said, watch your steps.” </p>
<p>Being the mature person he was with his eighteen years of age, Noctis pushed Gladio’s extended hand away and got to his feet on his own. “I’m done with training today.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, my thoughts entirely. But if you want to talk about what’s on your mind--”</p>
<p>“Nothing is on my mind. Leave me alone.” Noctis’ mood swings were nothing new to any of them. Even he was occasionally annoyed at himself for snapping at people, so Gladio just shrugging him off was the best case scenario here. He didn’t want to have to sort through his feelings to figure out what kept him from focusing on his training. He didn’t need to hear how important it was to focus on the enemy. Right now there was no enemy so they all needed to take a step back and let him breath. Maybe that way he could cool down to think and understand why he felt so annoyed at the people around him. </p>
<p>Grabbing the towel Gladio offered him, Noctis headed to the locker room. Usually he would head to his apartment after training to take a shower, but today he and Prompto wanted to hit the arcade halls. Communal shower it was. Mostly he didn’t mind them as long as he was alone, so when he stepped into the locker room and already heard the sound of running water, he indecisively considered his other options. Heading up to his old room, using the bathroom there, would increase the chances of him running into someone, and running into someone would usually mean having to talk to them. As he wasn’t really big on small talk, Noctis decided to suck it up; the person in the showers was probably already or nearly finished.</p>
<p>Still, he found himself inching slowly forward and instead of stepping right in, he took a peek to see who it actually was. </p>
<p>To his surprise it was none other than Ignis standing under the spray of water, head hung between his shoulders and hands pressed against the tiles. Noctis recognized the figure immediately despite the unusual posture. Looking at him in this moment, Noctis couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Ignis this relaxed. Usually he was the proper one, with the good manners and a ready solution for every situation. There was only little that could throw him off track and maybe that was why Noctis liked to tease him every now and then. If his purpose was to become the King and he could afford to loosen up every now and then, so could Ignis. </p>
<p>Noctis’ eyes wandered from Ignis’ shoulders down his spine, following the rivulets of water cascading down his pale skin. He noticed the defined muscles in his arms and back, showing a different strength compared to Gladio’s massive stature. It seemed more refined, more focused. This was even more obvious as his gaze trailed further down to those long, lean legs that could throw Ignis up in the air without much effort. Seeing Ignis naked made Noctis realize how powerful he really was, and it was probably one of Ignis’ biggest assets how no one expected such undiluted strength hidden underneath his uniform. </p>
<p>When Ignis shifted under the jet of water, Noctis found himself hiding in the shadows instead of stepping out and announcing his presence. He wanted to see Ignis in an improvident moment. Noctis remembered the day they had been introduced, how excited he was and how he had held Ignis’ hand for a long moment, just smiling at the boy opposite of him. Now, many years later, Noctis’ flight instinct kicked in the second Ignis was around and he couldn’t figure out why or explain the reason it irked him so much. Maybe by studying from afar, Noctis could find the answer to what it was that kept driving him away. </p>
<p>Although, a tiny voice doubted his revelation would come as he watched with bated breath how Ignis lathered his body up. Hands that had been holding daggers minutes ago slipped over lean muscles, disappearing between his legs and then wandered up his chest again. Ignis still had his back halfways turned to Noctis and he was glad for it as he swallowed a tiny whimper, the back of his hand pressed against his lips. The longer Noctis watched, the bigger the impact was on him, his body reacting in a way that was startlingly unexpected. He could not understand. An image of Noctis joining Ignis underneath the water flashed in front of his eyes and he gave in to the illusion of feeling himself pressing up against this back, his hands following the lines his eyes traced.</p>
<p>And then his phone buzzed in his hand, the vibrating sound resonating from the tile walls, amplifying the noise to the point even Ignis heard it, making him turn his head to look at the culprit. Noctis could only imagine what he saw, how he was fumbling with his phone to silence it while also trying to hide his half hard cock pressed against his training pants with the towel in hand. </p>
<p>“Training over?” Ignis asked casually, visibly relaxing when he noticed it was just Noctis. </p>
<p>“Yeah. Well--”</p>
<p>“I’m nearly done. If you’re not in a hurry I’ll get the car ready to take you to your meeting with Prompto.” </p>
<p>From the way Ignis was talking to Noctis he didn’t seem to have noticed how long he had been hiding in the shadows, let alone Noctis’ current state. Which prevented him from taking a much needed shower himself. Instead Noctis idled with his phone, sending a quick message to Prompto in explanation as to why he couldn’t answer his call, before he looked up and found Ignis facing him. Still fully naked. </p>
<p>“No. No. You don’t have to. You said you’ve, what was it again? A meeting? And Prompto is, well, I think he might be on his way to pick me up here.” </p>
<p>Just like Gladio, Ignis was usually unfazed by Noctis’ weird moods, but even he was looking at him now curiously as he reached for his towel. “As you wish. I take it you will eat out?” </p>
<p>Noctis tried not to watch as Ignis dabbed the towel along his collarbone and pecs before wrapping it around his hips to hide what can only be described as a nice cock. </p>
<p>“If you wouldn’t mind letting me know the time of your return, arrangements can be made for you two dining at your apartment.”</p>
<p>Food wasn’t exactly what Noctis had on his mind. Instead he let the irritation at the unexpected thrill of seeing Ignis so naked consume him, making him snap. “By the Six, get off my back, Specs. I can take care of myself.”</p>
<p>“I think a simple no would have sufficed,” Ignis sighed as he stepped out of the shower and Noctis watched him disappear to get changed. For a brief moment, he wanted to follow him and apologize, but at the same time Noctis was glad to be left alone, no closer to understanding why his body had betrayed him like this. </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noctis was still thinking about it days later while he was laying on his couch, drenched in sweat. The heat in Insomnia was unbearable at times and even more so after his air condition gave up on him. He had tried getting in touch with a mechanic who could take care of it, but the whole city was suffering from the heat and even his royal blood didn’t give him any advantage for them to drop everything and come to his rescue. So Noctis was sweating through his third shirt that day, mind wandering back to the week before. </p>
<p>Ever since that day in the shower, Noctis hadn’t seen Ignis again. Apparently he had been sick and was unable to make the trip to Noctis’ apartment, but he felt good enough sending him recipes and grocery lists so he wouldn’t starve to death, as he had put it. Not that Noctis listened. His only trip to the grocery store had ended with a huge purchase of cup noodles which he was fairly proud of. He had even picked different flavors. </p>
<p>But now with nothing else to do, he was staring at the ceiling with the same question on his mind as the last couple of days. Why did Ignis have such an impact on him? </p>
<p>When he made the attempt, Noctis could think logically and arrive at the most obvious answer, but he wasn’t willing or ready to open any well closed doors, knowing he would have to face even more questions. Instead he kept going back to the memory, seeing Ignis in the shower, watching him touch his own body, and each time, his mind went further than what had happened in reality. The images were so vivid, him sweating so profusely had nothing to do with heat anymore. He was tempted to let his mind wander, see where it ended, but up until today he never allowed this to happen. He had never even allowed himself to react to it in any shape or form, no matter how much he had wanted to touch himself. This time, it was no different and he was just contemplating between giving in and taking another one of those cold showers, when he heard the front door being opened. </p>
<p>Noctis couldn’t say how long he had been laying on the couch with the images of a wet and very naked Ignis on his mind, but it was long enough for it to get dark outside. Which could only mean the person who just entered the apartment, the one person who had his own set of keys, was…</p>
<p>“Ignis?”</p>
<p>Ignis had stopped at the doorstep to the living room and was looking blankly at the mess on the counter and dining room table. </p>
<p>“You didn’t read my message.” </p>
<p>Noctis reached for his phone and found two messages from Ignis. One that simply stated he was feeling better and could continue his duty, and the other reading: I’m on my way. That was twenty minutes ago. Enough of a heads up for Noctis to feel a bit of remorse and maybe clean a part of his mess up, as he usually did. However, Noctis had been too wrapped up in his mind to even notice his phone going off, so now all he could do was reach for a pillow and hug it to his body, despite the heat even Ignis seemed to be feeling. Noctis watched him wiping his chin with the back of his hand, grocery bags still in hand. When Ignis moved, he did so with a slight limp.</p>
<p>“You okay?”</p>
<p>Ignis looked over his shoulder to where Noctis was sitting on the couch, but quickly returned to the task at hand. Which was making enough room for him to cook some food. </p>
<p>“I was foolish enough to accept a bet from Gladio.” </p>
<p>Noctis couldn’t see Ignis’ face, but by the disgruntled tone he was anything but happy about the tale he was about to tell. Yet he didn’t go on and so Noctis probed, “And?”</p>
<p>For a long moment, Ignis just piled the dishes up before dumping them in the sink to let them soak in hot water. Watching Ignis doing it seemed so simple, but Noctis couldn’t be bothered once he was home from school. Maybe it was this one tiny task he could get used to, though, just making life for his chamberlain a little easier. </p>
<p>“Gladio was under the impression I wasn’t capable of reaching a certain height he had set. I told him I could do it.”</p>
<p>Noctis didn’t want to laugh, so he bit his lip and kept listening. </p>
<p>“I should have mentioned I would need proper training before attempting the jump Gladio had in mind.” </p>
<p>“You landed on your ass,” Noctis assessed with a wondering tone. “Look at you. You can have a bit of fun.”</p>
<p>The clattering of the dishes stopped and Noctis noticed the tenseness in Ignis’ shoulders upon his comment. </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean--”</p>
<p>“You meant what you said,” Ignis gently interrupted as he continued cleaning the dishes. Noctis was curious what had exactly happened, but his mouth had ruined the moment and so he sat back and kept watching Ignis doing his dishes. Until Ignis paused, dried his hands, and took his vest off. </p>
<p>“Your air condition--”</p>
<p>“Broken.” Noctis simply said, trying to erase the image of Ignis’ white dress shirt clinging to his well-toned back. </p>
<p>“I see. I will make the appropriate phone calls.” </p>
<p>Ignis took another moment to roll the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows, leaving Noctis’ throat too dry to tell him he already tried that himself. </p>
<p>For the next five minutes Noctis’ eyes flicked between the nearly see through fabric on Ignis’ back to his exposed forearms, undecided what was worst. Maybe, he thought, being trapped on his own couch with no way to escape the view in front of him would take the cake. </p>
<p>“I brought the protocols of the last sessions for you to read. They’re in my bag on the chair.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get them later.” </p>
<p>By then Ignis had managed cleaning the counter top and the dining room and was now eyeing the apron he often used, but forwent for the moment. “You can choose between Wild Barramundi or Oyakodon.”</p>
<p>They both knew it wasn’t so much a choice because Ignis already reached for the fish and Noctis took the moment to escape out on the balcony. With the setting sun, it was a lot more bearable and Noctis needed a breather. He couldn’t put his finger on what unsettled him the most about their silent communication, but something had shifted on Noctis’ part. It was one thing getting lost in the looks of an attractive man, and Ignis was - according to one of Insomnia’s biggest gossip magazine - the most eligible bachelor in the Crown City. All the girls in Noctis’ class talked about it. Whether he bought a copy of the magazin or not was his secret. No, there was something else underneath, rattling Noctis and it irked him that he could not pinpoint the issue. </p>
<p>Noctis wasn’t sure how long he had been out of the balcony when Ignis called for him, but when he stepped into the living room, he found the table already set for one. </p>
<p>“You won’t stay?”</p>
<p>Ignis never stayed because Noctis never asked. Somewhere along the line they had become codependent in an official, amiable sort of way. Up until now Noctis never fully noticed, but now that he did, he found he wasn’t happy with this arrangement. For a moment Ignis just looked at him, an unreadable expression on his face. </p>
<p>“I guess you probably don’t have the time.” It was a wild guess. Maybe Ignis didn’t want to spend more time with Noctis than was necessary, but then he turned back to the cabinets and pulled another plate from the shelf. </p>
<p>“If you’re willing to share your Barramundi with me, I can most certainly make the time.”</p>
<p>And so Noctis found Ignis sitting across from him. It made going through the protocols a lot less dull, but it also gave him more than one opportunity getting distracted by the initial problem: Ignis himself. Despite the soft breeze coming in from the patio door, it was still quite stuffy inside the apartment, the heat of the stove adding an extra layer to it. So it wasn’t too surprising to find Ignis, just like Noctis, melting in the heat. Somewhere between Ignis entering the apartment and now sitting opposite of Noctis another button of his shirt had been opened, giving Noctis a good view on the little skull pendant he always wore and was now resting against Ignis’ damp skin. Noctis was sure it wouldn’t have been so distracting, if it wasn’t for the tiny bead of sweat trickling down the side of Ignis’ neck and disappearing into his collar. Somehow it reminded him what he would find underneath the layers of clothing, the taut muscles and pale flawless skin, and all of the sudden the food on his table seemed a lot less interesting. </p>
<p>“Everything in order, Noct?”</p>
<p>When Noctis eyes focused again, he found Ignis looking at him concerned. He knew the images in his mind were his alone, still he felt heat creeping up into his cheeks at those emerald eyes looking at him. Eyes flicking back down to his own plate, seeing the half eaten food, he understood where Ignis’ worries were stemming from.</p>
<p>“Yeah, just not hungry anymore.” </p>
<p>In silent agreement, Ignis started clearing the table and Noctis found it hard to look anywhere but Ignis. Occasionally he would notice Ignis turning to him and he halfway expected for him to ask Noctis once more if there was anything amiss. In the end Ignis took his leave, a very troubled Noctis remaining behind. And as if he could get rid of all of these images and partial memories by washing them away, he found himself in the shower only moments after Ignis was gone. </p>
<p>Ever since the moment in the locker room, Noctis had let his mind only wander so far. Never trailing off into unknown territory, but rather sticking to what he had seen with his own eyes. Already these memories had an effect on Noctis’ body, one he tried to suppress to the best of his abilities. But now his mind conjured brand new impressions; the bead of sweat not disappearing into the open collar of Ignis’ shirt but caught by Noctis’ tongue. He imagined he could taste the salt, feel the texture of his skin. It rattled Noctis how vivid the image was, for a moment he even expected Ignis joining him in the shower. But it was just him. Him and his slowly hardening cock. The longer Noctis allowed his mind to wander, the more difficult it became for him to ignore the problem at hand; his mind wandering to the new wonder that was Ignis’ body. </p>
<p>As Noctis closed his eyes, hand slipping over his wet chest and nail brushing over his nipple, he thought back to Ignis under the water. How the rivulets of water cascading down his trained torso had made his skin look pearl-white. The nonchalant way Ignis had turned around to Noctis, not hiding anything from him. And there was no reason to. This was usually the point Noctis would forbid his mind from going any further. Tonight he set his thoughts loose as he imagined Ignis pulling him under the water, their wet bodies touching. </p>
<p>When he wrapped his fingers around his shaft, he thought it was Ignis’ hand on his skin. How his thumb would flick over the tip of Noctis’ cock, his grip tightening as he would start moving his hand. In his fantasy, Ignis was standing behind Noctis, chest pressed against his back, his cock lined up against Noctis’ asscrack. Ignis would rutt against him, seeking some relief for himself while his hand would work wonders on Noctis, meeting his helpless, jerky thrusts before slipping between his legs and fondling his balls. He knew it was his imagination, but the ghost of lips against his ear made him shiver, whispered words edging him on. He heard him telling him how beautiful he was, how much Ignis loved seeing him coming unwind. And it was more the illusion of these words that sent Noctis over the edge than his own touch. A revelation so shocking it tore him straight out of his make-believe and into reality. </p>
<p>Water was still dripping from his body when he bolted out of the shower and looked for his phone, sending out a message to everyone concerned that he would from now on take care of any duties himself. He asked for any protocols being sent directly to his devices and for Ignis to focus his endeavors on his tasks at the Citadel. It didn’t take long for the answers tickling in. Only Ignis’ reply came via message, asking if any clarifying conversation between the two was needed. Instead of a reply, Noctis turned his phone off for the night. When he turned it back on after long hours of no sleep he found another message from Ignis. This time it simply read, ‘As you wish’.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The upcoming days Noctis focused solely on his duties and school. What usually bored him and filled him with indifference was now his saving grace and even Prompto commented on his change of heart, seeing him being so invested in his efforts. As days turned into weeks and his hard work showed irrefutable signs of imbalance in where he directed his focus, one person refused to let him off the hook so easily. </p>
<p>“You missed training. Again.”</p>
<p>Noctis sat on his couch, pinching the bridge of his nose at Gladio’s voice. “I’m busy, you know. Doing princely duties as you all wanted me to.”</p>
<p>“Training <i>is</i> part of being the prince. Get your scrawny body into the training area tonight or I’ll carry your princely ass over here myself.”</p>
<p>Noctis could have argued, telling Gladio he had other priorities set for himself, but he knew at the same time how useless it was. A part of him also thought he could use the diversion of physical exertion, letting him clear his mind and direct his thoughts towards the simple rules of balance and counter. Deciding it was best to go with what was expected of him, he made his way to the Citadel shortly after their conversation. By the time he parked his car and got his bag from the passenger seat, the sun was starting to set, reducing the bustling huddle within the Citadel to the evening’s minimum. Still it left Noctis anxious who he might run into. <br/>On his way from his apartment to the Citadel, he had thought about what he could say to change their place of training and decrease its frequency, just so that Noctis could avoid coming here. So he could avoid Ignis. In his mind he had all the right words at his command, but the second he stepped into the training ground and found Ignis in Gladio’s place, all of his words left him. No one had told him Ignis would be training with him and he cursed Gladio for luring him into this trap. Yet even words to curse Gladio had left him and all he could do was stare at Ignis across the room, embarrassment and guilt wrestling in the pit of his stomach. </p>
<p>Ever since Ignis’ last message it had been radio silence between the two; exactly what Noctis had convinced himself he wanted. All in hopes of clearing his mind of the inappropriate thoughts he could not seem to stop harboring for his friend. An attempt that amounted to nothing as he had learned with each passing day. Noctis’ mind wandered off again, every day, and his curiosity added another piece to the fantasy. He helplessly thought how Ignis’ lips would feel against his own, how his cock would taste on his tongue or how the stretch of him pushing inside him would be like. Now standing opposite of him, Noctis wanted nothing more than having it all at once and at the intensity of his desire, he averted his eyes in shame, afraid his want was too tangible. </p>
<p>“Gladio expressed his regret being unable to attend your training session. He suggested I take over instead. I hope it is to your convenience.”</p>
<p>“Whatever.” </p>
<p>“Someone is testy. Anything to do with your princely duties?” Yes, Noctis wasn’t pleased finding Ignis instead of Gladio in the training room, but Ignis seemed just as irked if the glint in his eyes accompanying his words was anything to go by. Noctis watched him switch from the training lance to the daggers and Noctis followed his lead. </p>
<p>“Are we here to talk or to train?”</p>
<p>“As it appears, the latter.” And without much preamble Ignis launched at Noctis. Despite the countless times they had trained together, despite seeing the tricks each of his friends had up their sleeves, Noctis was surprised by the force Ignis used. Ignis had his reputation as a tactician well earned, so being met with such ferocious offense  made Noctis fall back. He had a hard time parrying the blows while Ignis drove him through the arena, movement so quick Noctis could barely follow. Apparently Ignis was determined to show him what he thought of Noctis’ instructions after his messages had gone ignored. </p>
<p>Noctis was so focused on deflecting  Ignis’ attacks, it was impossible for him to find an opening to get the upper hand. But despite his full attention Ignis easily disarmed Noctis. The daggers fell to the ground and while this was the sole aim of their training, Ignis had to drop his daggers mid attack as well, so he wouldn’t hurt Noctis in the end. However his momentum sent them both tumbling down, with Ignis coming down on top of Noctis. </p>
<p>Noctis’ ears were buzzing, the tension in the room so palpable he could hardly breathe. By then both of them were drenched in sweat, Noctis noticed the beads trailing their way down Ignis’ face from his hairline to his neck. Their bodies were glowing from their exercise and while Noctis didn’t want to stare, he found this flushed and very aggravated version of Ignis devastatingly more attractive. At first he didn’t notice Ignis’ hands firmly pinning his wrists down, but when he did he found himself struggling against them. </p>
<p>“Get off me.” </p>
<p>Ignis didn’t move. He didn’t even show any sign he had heard what Noctis told him. All he did was staring down at Noctis, eyes in search of an answer to a question he wouldn’t ask. The little puffs of breath fanning against Noctis’ face highlighted their closeness, sending a shiver down his spine. </p>
<p>It was hard to tell when it happened, if Ignis’ offense had started it or whether it was his weight on top of Noctis, but somewhere along the line Noctis had once again lost control over his body. The tingling sensation, the burn in his groin only spread with each breath Ignis drew, even more so when Ignis put more pressure on his wrists. </p>
<p>“I mean it, Specs. Let me go.” </p>
<p>Ignis’ eyes flared up, the emerald green suddenly turning into a tumultuous sea Noctis nearly drowned in. His frustration showed with a deep sigh, wrecking his body before he hung his head as if in defeat. Noctis was aware of what he would see, so when Ignis looked back up again, eyes searching for Noctis, he was burning with shame. His mind was scrambling for a coherent thought, for words to explain himself. It didn’t surprise him when he found Ignis moving, expecting he wanted to create as much distance between them as possible. Instead he wiggled in between Noctis’ legs, parting them with his hip. </p>
<p>Noctis’ initial embarrassment slowly turned into shock. He wanted to leave, not looking at Ignis any longer, afraid of his final judgment now that were no room for misunderstandings. It took his brain a moment longer catching up with the situation as a whole. At the fact that Ignis was lying snug between his legs, his own hardness pressing against Noctis’. It was painful looking at Ignis in this moment, his eyes flicking to the other end of the room. </p>
<p>“Noct. Look at me.” Despite the gentleness in Ignis’ voice, Noctis sensed the plea in his words. Neither of them could hide anymore, but what meant something to Noctis didn’t have to mean anything to Ignis, and it was a slippery slope they were about to walk. Stubbornly, Noctis kept his eyes away from Ignis. He didn’t expect the gentle role of Ignis’ hips, the barely audible sigh falling from both of their lips.</p>
<p>Noctis could feel his heartbeat in his throat, hear it thundering in his ears, when his eyes wandered back to Ignis. A whirlwind of emotions passed across his sharp features, each of them Noctis found within himself: desire, relief, worry. However, Noctis’ biggest fear was reading it all wrong. So when he Ignis parted his lips, sensual full lips, Noctis was holding his breath once again. </p>
<p>“One word and we never speak of it again. But if there might be any deeper meaning, I beg of you to let me know.”</p>
<p>It might have been his mind playing tricks on him again, but Ignis’ hands on his wrists seemed like they were burning, the heat spreading throughout Noctis’ body. At this moment it seemed impossible for him to form any coherent line of words; after all not even Noctis knew what it meant, except that he liked this. He liked Ignis’ weight on top of him, the way their groins pressed together, how he could look into Ignis’ eyes and see the darker specks in the emerald sea. He liked it so much it drove him crazy. </p>
<p>“I don’t know.” The answer was neither here nor there, but it was all his brain could muster. Unfortunately it seemed like a good enough reply to Ignis, his hold on Noctis immediately  ceasing as he shifted, sending another jolt through him. </p>
<p>“But I want to figure it out with you.” His words were hastily added, still not conveying how much turmoil this question had left him in these couple of days. For a moment he feared Ignis wasn’t convinced, but then he settled back again, a little moan tumbling from Noctis’ lips at the pressure on his groin returned.</p>
<p>Neither of them moved, only looking at each other as to assess the other’s thoughts. Ignis was the first breaking out of their breathless reverie, asking gently, “May I?”</p>
<p>Noctis couldn’t be sure what Ignis asked of him, but he nodded nonetheless, trusting him fully. Ignis intent became clear when he slowly leaned closer, hot puffs of breath tickling Noctis’ lips, and hesitated for just one moment. Yet even this moment seemed to last too long for Noctis. He had fantasized about those lips for the past weeks, imagined how they would taste and feel against his own. Noctis’ whole body was tense with anticipation as he held his breath when Ignis leaned down and brushed his lips over Noctis’, and his whole world fell apart. His kiss was slow and deliberate, delicate in an admiring way as he brushed his thumb over his cheek. </p>
<p>Ignis’ eyes opened when they parted to watch him with intent, as if to gauge his reaction, ready to stop whenever Noctis gave the sign. But no sign was given and so he closed the tiny gap between them again, soft, velvet tongue gently probing against Noctis’ lower lip. His eyes fluttered shut, all too willing, letting Ignis take charge. And taking charge he did. </p>
<p>Ignis moved with care and caution, the heat radiating off of Ignis. The kiss seemed to go on forever with neither showing any inclination to stop, it’s depth and intensity increasing with each breath drawn in a rush. Ignis used the hands that fondled Noctis’ cheek to push his shirt up enough to expose his chest, his palm’s caress sparking electric across his skin and his thumb gently gliding over a nipple before his lips pulled away. Hot breath tickled the skin under his hand as Ignis lowered his lips, a gentle flick of tongue, a tender nip of teeth. Noctis’ body arched up in urgent need and the moan falling from his lips broke the spell he held on himself completely.</p>
<p>Wandering down his body, pepperying Noctis’ skin with kisses, Ignis kept a questioning eye on his face as he settled between his legs. There was a short moment where Noctis couldn’t quite comprehend what the plan was, but when Ignis tugged on his pants, releasing Noctis’ hard cock, it became quite apparent. Even more so when Ignis’ eyes trailed down the body in front of him and stopped on the throbbing shaft. Ignis had no qualms taking him into his mouth right away, the warmth of it erasing every thought in Noctis’ mind, but he had enough wit left to press the back of his hand against his mouth in a very clumsy attempt to muffle his moans. When Noctis thought of Ignis fighting earlier as relentless, the way he was going down on him could only be described as implacable. There was a greediness to it Noctis thought was flattering, his lips working up and down his cock in a steady rhythm. And yet there was no rush in his movements, not when he mouthed at the tip or when he pulled away from him, dragging his lips along the wet shaft, his hot breath like a feather drawn along the skin. Each move was deliberate with an urgency held back, hovering under the surface. Even when Ignis went down on him again, taking him in fully, he had enough sense of mind holding Noctis’ hips down with gentle hands, sensing the urge of him to buck up, fucking into the warm, wet walls surrounding him. </p>
<p>“Ignis--” Noctis didn’t know what he was asking by saying his name. Maybe warning him he wouldn’t last long if he continued his ministration. Maybe urging him on. Maybe pleading to make it last. </p>
<p>Noctis tried muffling another moan as Ignis’s hands wandered, pushing his pants down just a bit further, enough for Ignis’ thumbs settling in the junction between Noctis’ thighs and groin. Little circling movements set Noctis ablaze and when he dared lifting his head, cracking his eyes open just to have a peak, he nearly lost it at the sight between his legs. Ignis’ hair was still plastered to his skin as he worked up and down Noctis’ cock, his lips fitting perfectly around his girth. Maybe because Ignis knew Noctis was now watching, he pulled off his cock and licked along his whole length, lapping at his tip before taking him all in again, making it nearly impossible for Noctis to contain himself</p>
<p>With a sob, Noctis leaned back again, completely at Ignis’ mercy and he knew he couldn’t hold off much longer. His body spasmed, waves of pleasure rippling through him and before he could give out the tiniest bit of a warning, he felt Ignis swallowing around him, taking all of Noctis had to give. Noctis’ mind, swimming in the haze of afterglow, barely understood what he had just done as he bonelessly shivered with each gentle suck on his tip until he was squirming with overstimulation and Ignis came crawling back up to him, green eyes welding to his.</p>
<p>Breathless, incapable of moving, Noctis stared into Ignis’ eyes, full of hot wonder and tender pride. </p>
<p>“Can I--” Ignis tilted his head down, leaving the decision to Noctis if he wanted to taste himself on his tongue. And he wanted to. Wrapping his arms around Ignis, pulling him down, he licked greedily into his mouth, humming at the feeling. Finally his thoughts caught up with him, slowly, but clearly enough to realize one of them was still in dire need of the same attention Noctis’ had just received. </p>
<p>But when Noctis reached between them, Ignis stopped his hand from wandering. </p>
<p>“Your place?”</p>
<p>It was a question and a promise, one Noctis couldn’t redeem fast enough. His legs were an unstable mess as they got up and he gathered his belongings. Ignis was doing the same, even taking care of the abandoned daggers he picked from the ground and placed back on the display, all while his arousal was clear to see. It was beyond Noctis how he could stay this collected when just moments ago he had abandoned all protocol and sucked him off in the middle of the training hall. Ignis’ lips were puffy and Noctis dared leaning up to capture them with his own as they met at the door and once more before they left for the garage where his car was waiting. He was jittery, but Ignis left the driving to him. Which was probably good because unlike Ignis, Noctis ignored every speed limit until they arrived at his apartment building. All the while he was acutely aware of Ignis’ presence next to him, a soft hum radiating from him. It felt like the same mixture of uncertainty and determination Noctis was feeling. So it wasn’t too surprising when they barely made it into his apartment, hands roaming over each other the second the door clicked shut. Clothes were strewn along the way, as they ignored the door to Noctis’ bedroom in their urgency and simply stumbled on the dark couch in the living room. </p>
<p>“Seems like your air-conditioner is working again,” Ignis mumbled between kisses, a rare, smug smile on his face. </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. I’ve a good chamberlain who takes care of such things.” Noctis didn’t mind the talking so long he was allowed to touch. His hands were greedily sweeping over Ignis’ chest and taut stretch of stomach, feeling the little dibs between his muscles he wanted to explore so desperately with his tongue. </p>
<p>“If he is allowed to.” It was just a tiny dig, but a dig nonetheless. One Noctis noted in the back of his head for later. For now he wanted whatever Ignis was willing to give him and everything he was allowed to do. </p>
<p>They hadn’t turned on the light, but the moonlight was pouring into the room, covering their bodies in a soft glow. Noctis couldn’t get enough of the sight above him, the way Ignis licked his lips before he dipped down and let his mouth brush over Noctis’ collarbone. Hand sliding up Noctis’ side and down again, over his thigh and to his hips. Every touch, every contact felt as if Ignis was in total control of himself, near impeccable ruse if it hadn’t been for the slight tremble in his hands. Knowing he was the reason behind this tremble, seeing a manifestation of the same nervousness that was wrecking through him, made him feel incited.</p>
<p>“You’re holding back,” Noctis teased, turning his hand enough to nip on Ignis’ ear. “You know what I can handle.” Each word he breathed against Ignis’ cheek sent ripples through his body Noctis could feel under his hands, showing how close Ignis truly was to losing control. All it needed, as it seemed, was one final push. </p>
<p>“Fuck me.” </p>
<p>When Ignis froze under Noctis’ hands, worry started clouding the edges of pleasure he had been lost in at the words just leaving his lips. The fear of losing the connection between them, of using the wrong incentive was whipped away when their eyes locked, Ignis’ pure lust clear for Noctis to see.</p>
<p>“I didn’t just potentially get half a dozen speeding tickets for you to go easy on me now.” Noctis reached between them, slowly, carefully, not wanting Ignis to get distracted with his words. “So put this to good use.” To emphasize his words, Noctis reached for Ignis’ cock, still fully hard and throbbing in his hand. He felt himself clenching at the image of Ignis pushing into him, filling him and after another tug and lick over Ignis’ lips, he rolled onto his belly. </p>
<p>There was a moment of anticipation, Noctis fearing he had said too much and had scared Ignis away. But then he felt his body moving, shifting so he could pull Noctis up on his knees, one cheek pressed against one of the couch pillows. The same deft hands helping him into position were now prying his cheeks apart and Noctis moaned shamelessly as he felt a wet tongue licking over his hole. </p>
<p>All doubt and questions had been abandoned the moment they came tumbling down on the floor of the training room. Now all Noctis wanted was for Ignis to do all the things he had been imagining him doing for weeks. If Ignis was surprised by his pushy words and provoking manner, he didn’t let it show, only growing bolder the more Noctis edged him on. </p>
<p>For the next minutes, Ignis did his best to turn Noctis into a moaning, shuddering mess. Each lick and probe of his tongue unraveled him, pulling pleas and gasps from red, bitten lips. Noctis’ hand reached down his body, tugging on his half hard cock only for Ignis to pull his hand away again. It was hard to tell what Ignis’ agenda was, but so far Noctis had no reason to complain. He could feel his tongue dipping deeper the more he was loosening up, the wet, obscene sound echoing from the walls. </p>
<p>“Ignis--” The name came as a stutter over Noctis’ lips, already pushed so far after his first climax earlier, his cock was painfully hard again. </p>
<p>“Where?” The question came unexpected, but Noctis instantly connected the dots. </p>
<p>“Bathroom.”</p>
<p>Noctis listened to the soft footsteps of Ignis leaving and returning, settling behind him again and then there was the feeling he had been yearning for. The slight burn and stretching sensation, Ignis slowly inching his way inside Noctis, hands holding him gently. Both were panting and breathing heavily, the build up to this moment so intense, Noctis was clinging to the pillow underneath him for dear life. And then he felt Ignis’ flush against him, his cock completely buried inside and Noctis reached behind, brushing his fingertips over Ignis’ side. </p>
<p>For a moment, they relished the connection, the intimacy and the finality of the act pulsing between them before Noctis breathed, “Please.”</p>
<p>Ignis started slowly, pulling halfway out before snapping his hips forward, thrusting into Noctis. Each thrust elicited a raw moan, words of encouragement thrown in between, becoming more and more feverish. Slapping sounds of bodies colliding mingled with gasps and whines of pleasure, until Noctis was beyond control. Only asking for Ignis to go faster, the feeling of his cock being pulled out and slammed into him nearly too much to bear until his body reached its second climax of the day. He clenched around Ignis’ cock involuntarily, causing the moans from Ignis to become more incoherent. It took another deep thrust, hands gripping Noctis even more firmly, before Ignis pulled out and Noctis felt the heat of his release on his back. A moment later they all but collapsed as a giant heap of limbs on the couch, sweaty skin sticking together. Both of them were trying to catch their breath, the incredulity slowly creeping back into Noctis’ consciousness. Words needed to be exchanged and Noctis knew it had to happen now. </p>
<p>Although he usually would not be the one who would want to talk, beneath his glowing exhaustion and contentment, Noctis found the need and courage to start the conversation. He was ready when Ignis gently told him, “Hold your thought.”</p>
<p>Confused as to what was causing the holdup, Noctis watched Ignis entangle himself from the mess of their bodies and disappear into the dark for a short moment. When he returned, he did so with a wet washcloth and a bottle of water. </p>
<p>“Always the thoughtful one,” Noctis observed, taking the water gratefully. And while he took a couple of deep sips from the bottle, Ignis gently cleaned the mess on his back before turning to himself. Only when he seemed satisfied did he join Noctis again, slipping into the space between his body and the back of the couch. </p>
<p>“Would you mind for me sharing my thoughts with you first?” Despite having found the heart to speak up, Noctis was glad for Ignis taking the initiative once again, and so he turned on his side, mirroring Ignis’ posture.</p>
<p>“Go ahead.”</p>
<p>“Your abrupt decision with regards to taking care of any and all royal duties yourself, was this your catalyst?”</p>
<p>“When you mean by this, me not being able to handle seeing you in a different light, then the answer is yes.” </p>
<p>Noctis could see the outline of Ignis’ face, the light twitch in the corner of his lips as it turned into a smile. “A different light? In what way?”</p>
<p>Now this was the part Noctis wasn’t entirely proud of and he was contemplating which words to use that didn’t make him sound like a horny teenager, but then Ignis said, “You mean watching me when I showered?”</p>
<p>“You knew?” Noctis’ whine was a shot between abashment and relief as he hid his face in Ignis’ chest. </p>
<p>“I would be a terrible Crownsguard if I wasn’t aware of my surroundings.” Ignis’ fingers carded through Noctis’ hair, nails scratching lightly over his scalp. “Nothing to be ashamed of, Noct. I only hope that you liked what you saw.”</p>
<p>Noctis nodded, still pressing his face against Ignis’ body, inhaling his musky scent. </p>
<p>“Any part in particular?”</p>
<p>Ignis’ intent wasn’t malice, but Noctis was sure he liked seeing him squirm. </p>
<p>“When you turned around,” he mumbled against warm skin, “When I could see you fully.”</p>
<p>Ignis didn’t react to his confession, his fingers simply continued caressing Noctis while they bathed in their sated state. </p>
<p>“And now?” Ignis asked after a while and Noctis knew this had nothing to do with the last few weeks, but what it meant for them going forward.</p>
<p>“I meant it when I said I want for us to figure it out together. Unless…” It only occurred to Noctis in this moment, there was a chance of Ignis telling him he had gotten what he wanted. </p>
<p>Before any doubt could settle in, though, Ignis pulled him flush against his body and pressed his lips on the crown of Noctis’s head and softly mumbled, “I wouldn’t want this any other way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To the people who take the time out of their day reading my words and maybe find words of their own, thank you ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>